The Soul From Hell
by Alice197
Summary: She'd only been in my life for two days and she had already turned it upside down. She was beautiful but she was dark. She had deep, dark secrets too. Lilith was her name, Lilith Morrissey. the girl who took my life away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hello? Anyone there?" I stepped carefully into the cave. Ice cold water dripped off the ceiling and insects scuttled around by my feet. I saw a dim light glowing not far from me in the cave. There was a black, short figure standing in front of the light. I walked forward and saw that the figure was a girl. Her long, wet, black hair hung loosely behind her back and she wore a dirty, white dress. She was completely soaked in water and she had patches of dried blood on her arms and legs. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that she was shivering uncontrollably. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I stepped closer to her. She didn't turn round and I don't even think she heard me either. I put my hand out and touched her shoulder. Nothing. Not a flinch or a shrug to get me off her. I pulled my hand back, it was wet and had blood mixed in with the water. She was hurt and I had to help her. I walked round in front off her and nearly screamed. Her eyes were shut but the had pure black rings around them, her face had scratches all over it and her mouth was covered in blood. She opened her mouth slightly and blood poured out of it. I took a small step backwards but I bumped into a large rock standing in the way. The girl lifted her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Help me. Please help me. I-I-I can't see, I can't feel, I-I-I can't…I can't…Help me. Please, can you help me?" Her voice had a slight foreign accent to it and it was sweet and crisp but I could here pain in her voice. The girl kept her eyes but when she spoke blood dripped from her lips. I swallowed a walked towards her.

"Can you open eyes?" I asked, shakily. Nothing. I didn't understand, why didn't she reply? I put my hand on her shoulder; I squeezed it and shook her a little.

"I can't see, I can't see…Help me please…" She shook her head and held on to the roots of her hair.

"Why don't you just open your eyes then? Honestly, it's not that hard," She was annoying me slightly. I put my thumbs over each of her eyes gently and opened her eyes. I flinched away when I saw them. Her eyes…Well, you couldn't really call them eyes; they were just neither black, no white nor colour just plain black. She kept her eyes open. She smiled showing a set of perfectly straight teeth. The blood had stopped coming out but her teeth were stained with dark red colour. She wasn't normal and she wasn't human. She looked like she'd been tortured and left to die; she looked like some sort of freakishly demented demon. I wiped her blood from her cheeks and gently stroked the edge of her chin. I realised that I was shaking and sweating; I wiped my fore head and stepped away from her. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. No, I was more than scared; I was terrified. The girl stepped forward and smiled at me.

"Thank you." The girl held her hands in front and went on her tiptoes.

"I-I need to go n-now." I stepped to her side but I was stooped by her putting her small, cold, wet little hand on my chest.

"Where do you need to go to?" She didn't look at me; she carried on looking forward. I took my phone out and looked at the time. It was nearly eight o'clock.

"Home, my parents will be getting worried about me." I took her hand off me chest and stepped forward. I felt her grab my t-shirt; I turned round to see her facing me.

"Are you coming back?" There was no way in hell that I was going to go back there.

"I don't think so. No, I won't be coming back." I took hold her hand and pulled it off me. I started to walk back toward the entrance of the cave. I soon started to run all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walked up to my front door and opened the door. I saw my mum standing in the hallway glaring at me.

"And where have you been?" She had that annoying posh tone in her voice whenever she was angry.

"Out."

"Don't get cheeky with me Liam, where have you been?"

"George pissed me off so I went out. No biggy." I took my shoes off and walked into the front room. I felt my mum glaring at me. It was her own fault that she was angry. My little sister Lottie and my older brother George were watching the T.V. I sat on the sofa and changed the channel. I wasn't going to watch bollocks like X Factor. Lottie got up and stood in front of me.

"Change it back now."

"No." I smirked. Lottie always tried to fight with me but she never won.

"George! Get Liam to change the channel." Lottie went over to George and climbed onto his lap. George put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I will soon." George always babied Lottie. It was honestly so annoying. Whenever Lottie wanted something or if she felt like I did something 'bad' to her then of to George it was. It was the same with mum and dad. George and Lottie always got what they wanted and all the attention. As for me, I was just boring old Liam, who nobody cared about and if I wanted anything I would get, "Don't be so spoilt Liam!" and "You're not the only one in this family." Lottie stuck her tongue out at me. I ignored her.

"Liam, change it back." George ordered.

"No."

"Bloody hell! Just do it you dick head!" George snarled. I stuck my middle finger up at him and turned back to the T.V.

"Lottie go watch T.V in mum and dad's room." George told Lottie kindly. He was such a prick! Lottie jumped up and skipped out the room.

"You are such a bastard George."

"Look at yourself. You only think of yourself." George stood up and walked over to me.

"I only think of my self? You need to get your brain checked out George, because you must majorly retarded if you think I am." George glared me and picked me up by the collar of my t-shirt. He brought me up to his face.

"Now get this in that puny head of yours. I'm sixteen and you're fourteen. That does not give you the friggin' right to tell me what to do. If you dare even think about getting cheeky with me then I punch your face in, got it? Even Lottie thinks you're an idiot and she's eight." George snarled.

"Stop trying to be smart or tough George. It doesn't work. Leave me alone and get on with your sad pathetic life." I shouldn't have said that but he was annoying me like hell. George dropped me on the sofa and glared at me.

"Like I said, get cheeky with me and I'll punch your face in." George clenched his fist and punched me in the mouth. I brought my hand up to my bottom lip. It was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. George smirked at me and walked out the room.

"Dinner!" My mum called from the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Lottie, my dad and George were all sitting around the table. My mum was putting pasta onto plates, she turned round and when she saw me she rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" She rubbed her forehead.

"Georg-" I looked at George and gave me a look that said, 'don't you even think about it.' "My textbook fell off the self."

"Ha! Liam you're so stupid!" Lottie laughed. I ignored her and went over to the kitchen counter to get a tissue.

"Lottie that's enough. What were you doing with your book? It's summer." My dad asked.

"I can do what I like." I took a piece of kitchen roll and dabbed my lip.

"Come on Liam, sit up." My mum put the plates on the table.

"I'm not hungry, see you lot later." I went out the kitchen and went to my room. I slammed the door shut and laid on my bed. My lip throbbed with pain. George was a bastard, Lottie was a cocky, little minx, and mum and dad just didn't give a crap. I rubbed my face and climbed under my duvet. My family hated me and I hated them. I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It must have been about two in the morning when I saw her. The same girl was standing at the end of my bed but she had changed; her eyes were now a beautiful crystal blue, her skin was pale and her hair had dried. It was a shiny black colour; it hung beautifully down by the sides of her face and carried on down to just under her shoulders. She had no blood on her or scratches; she was honestly the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She smiled, showing a set of glowing, pearly white teeth. She was short, with small, pudgy, pink round cheeks. The girl walked round to the side of my bed and gently sat down on the edge of it. She played with the corner of my duvet.

"Have you told anyone about me?" She asked. I shook my head; I was too scared to speak and too tired. They girl didn't see me; she lifted her head and raised her eyebrows. "So? Have you?"

"N-no, I haven't told anyone." My voice was only just above a whisper.

"Why…?" She paused. "Why…why did you help me? Why didn't you just run away in disgust or terror?" Her voice dripped with sadness.

"I…I didn't run way because…because…well, I don't know why I didn't. You looked like you were in pain, you were in pain and I wanted to help you." As explained what I thought to the girl, the sides of her mouth twitched, she almost looked like she wanted to smile. We sat in silence for a few minutes. The girl got up and sat in the middle of my bed with her feet out in front of her. I'd only just realised but she acted so young. I mean she looked about my age but the way she spoke and moved was like a little girl. Her voice always got higher towards the end of it like a toddler's and she a slight lisp. When she walked, she stepped carelessly and childlike. It was like she was in a world of her own at times.

"What's your name and surname?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I want to know what your kind call they're children." Your kind? Why did she say that? I thought about what she said for a minute.

"Liam, Liam Addison and yours?" I asked.

"Lilith Morrissey. Oh so they're not so different after all." Lilith seemed to be talking o herself rather than me. She looked at me and frowned. "What happened to your lip?" I touched my lip and flinched. I looked at my finger it was still wet with blood.

"My brother punched me…" My voice trailed off. I looked at Lilith; she was completely focused on my lip. She changed the way she sat so she was knelling on the bed.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" Lilith asked, leaning forward. I swallowed.

"I don't think you can do anything." I told her quietly. She shook her head and looked at me sternly.

"I can fix it! I can do anything!" There was a slight moan in her voice just like a toddler's.

"Go on then." I smirked. I thought that she wouldn't be able to heal me. She stood up took and big step forward. She sat down right next to me; she took out a piece of broken glass from her pocket and slit the tip of her finger open. She put her finger to my lips and stroked it gently. Lilith pulled her finger back, sucked it and soon the cut was gone. I still had her blood on my lips; she smiled at me and kissed my bottom lip. She ran her tongue gently across my lip and pulled away.

"Told you I could fix it." She stuck her tongue out at me and smirked. I realised then my mouth was hanging open it the shape of an O. I looked over to my mirror; my lip had actually healed.

"Impossible." I gasped. I was still in shock from her random but really nice kiss.

"Well, it is possible so get over it. Anyway, you need to get to sleep. Lay down, now." Lilith pushed me back onto the bed. She pulled the duvet over me and kissed my forehead. Lilith put her mouth to me ear.

"You have to promise that you will never tell anyone about, never. Promise,"

"Err…Ok," I whispered. Lilith closed my eyes gently with the tip of her fingers and was gone without a trace.

"Liam! Come down for breakfast!" I rolled over and fell off the bed. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I slugged down the stairs and went into the kitchen. My family were sat around the table. I sat next to my dad and Lottie. George was grinning at me evilly.

"Spit it out George, what are you smirking at?" I snarled.

"Who was in your room last night?" He asked. I looked at him blankly, how did he know that Lilith was in my room? Everyone turned to look at me.

"No one," I replied uneasily.

"Really? Then why did I hear a girl's voice in your bed room?" George asked. I rubbed my forehead and looked George straight in the eye.

"There wasn't any girl in my room last night, go get you ears checked out George." Once again, my brother, George, had to bloody humiliate me in front of my whole family. Lottie was laughing under her breath and mum and dad looked shocked that they even heard the words, 'Liam' and 'girl' together.

"There was a girl in your room?" My dad gasped.

"No, there wasn't." I snapped. My mum put a bowl of cereal in front of me and stroked the top of my head. That was a first. I flinched away from her and ate my breakfast in silence.

When I was finished I stood up and headed for the door.

"Liam sweet, do you mind taking Lottie for her swimming lesson at two?" Mum asked.

"Yes." I didn't turn round to face her.

"Oh please love…"

"Get George to do it, I'm not going to have her moaning and whining all there way there and back." I walked out the room huffily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

One I had got washed and dressed. I went down stairs and watched T.V. My dad came in the room and sat next to me.

"You alright son?" He asked kindly. I looked at him astonished; he'd never ever started talking to me like this.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, you could tell that I was freaked out.

"I'm good. Now Liam about what George said…"

"No! I didn't have anyone in my room! George is just making up pathetic lies just to piss me off, dad just leave it nobody was there."

"I don't mind if there was…"

"Leave it!" I shouted. My dad sighed and walked out the room. So the only reason he got pally with me was of what George said. I sighed inwards and got up to go out.

I walked through the woods and back to the cave where I first saw Lilith. I stood the entrance of the cave and stared into it. Nothing. No one. "LILITH!" I called out into the cave but the only reply I got was the droning sound of my echo.

"Hello." I turned round and saw Lilith standing behind me.

"Hi. Umm Lilith, I need to tell you something…" I paused. Lilith took a step forward and smiled encouragingly.

"Last night, my brother heard you speaking to me and he confronted me about in front of my whole family." Lilith's smile wavered only a little bit.

"Really? What did you say?" Her voice shook a little.

"I said that there was nobody there and that my brother was being a twat." I told her. She frowned at me and tilted her head to the side.

"T-w-a-t, what's a tw-at?" She repeated the word very carefully and pronounced each syllable with care. I started to laugh. Lilith rubbed her cheeks and stood on her tiptoes.

"Ha! Anyway, twat means a very idiotic person but it's not a nice way of sating it." I tried to stop laughing, I wiped tears that came to my eyes and smiled at Lilith.

"Oh! Moving on, why did you come here?" Lilith asked.

"Well…I…err…well…I needed to tell you about my brother and…"

"And?"

"And nothing, I should go…" I stepped towards the way back home but Lilith stopped me.

"I want to tell you something." Lilith steeped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Go on," I urged. I put my hands on her arms and smiled at her.

"It has been two weeks since I first saw you. You were having a fight with your brother and your parents. You looked really sad and angry. That was when I knew that you were the same as me; you're alone, sad and angry at every thing. Just like me and don't try and deny it. When you said that you didn't run away from me when I had been hurt was because you wanted to help me, was there something else which made you stay?" Lilith looked away from me in embarrassment. She'd seen me for two weeks? When I saw you I was scared, but I has a wanting to help you and when I saw you in my room. I felt something I'd never felt before, it was something different and I liked the feeling a lot. That was what I wanted to say.

"No. That's all. I only wanted to help you, nothing else." I told her. She took her arms off me and stared at the ground.

"Oh ok." Lilith tucked a lock of hair behind he ear. I did help her for another reason but I couldn't admit it. I could see that she was upset.

"Well…I think…well, there might be…I think I helped you also because I felt like switching places with you. It was like I wanted you to be the safe one and me as the one who was in pain." I felt my cheeks go red; I also looked away from Lilith in embarrassment. I felt Lilith's warm gaze on me.

"Really?" Her voice was full of hope.

"Really, really." I smiled.

"And were you scared when I was in your room?"

"No! Why would have I been scared?"

"Random girl in you room in the dead of night. Speaking to you and then kisses you."

"Why would I be scared of that? A kiss?" Lilith smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Lilith smiled at me. We stood outside the cave for at least five minutes in the silence. Lilith just stood there gazing into space and as for me I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"How old are you Liam?" Lilith asked. She looked up and caught me looking at her. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Fourteen, you?"

"I'm fourteen for…actually don't worry."

"For what? Tell me please Lilli," I made a retarded puppy dog face. Lilith giggled and rubbed her cheek.

"Well…I don't really know how to say this but I…well, I've been fourteen for more than fourteen years. If you get my drift?" Lilith bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. I frowned at her, what did she mean by more than fourteen years?

"No, I'm completely confused." I told her. Lilith walked over to me and whispered something in my ear. I looked at her shocked; my mouth was hanging open in the shape of an O. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's impossible…"

"It is possible, there's proof standing right in front of you."

"Impossible."

"Yes it is possible. I have been fourteen since 1543." Lilith told me. My mind went blank, I couldn't believe her, she wasn't; I mean she couldn't be immortal.

"What are you? A vampire…"

"Ha! No! Of course not, like they exist!" Lilith burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I willing to believe anything since you're dead." After Lilith got her self back together she smiled at me.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm a soul from Hell." Lilith looked at away from me. Her face was full of sadness.

"If you're from Hell, why are you here?"

"I was given a second chance. I need to do something to redeem myself. No one told me what I had to do; they just left me here alone and confused. When you saw me yesterday; it was after the person who's checking to see if I'm not doing anything against their rules visited. I insulted him and that was the way he let his anger out." Lilith eyes watered. She wiped them and sat down on a rock next to her.

"Can't you like just save someone's life or something?"

"It's not that simple Liam. I have very strict instruction on what I can and cannot do. It's physically impossible to cheat or cut corners. They're watching my every move. I don't get a single second to myself." Lilith looked around her cautiously. I walked over to her and knelt on the ground next to her. I held he hand and smiled.

"So what can't you do?"

"I can't use anything of dark magic, I can't befriend anyone and I can't fall in love."

"What's falling in love got to do with anything?"

"I need to redeem myself by helping or saving someone, if I get too close then I could fall for them." Lilith looked up at me and then quickly looked away again.

"What did you do in the first place?" I squeezed Lilith's hand tighter.

"I was a very stuck-up, self centred person. I only thought of my family and myself. I looked down on anyone poorer than me. One day I was my father's carriage going to my aunt's house for the weekend, but we were stopped my robbers. They killed the driver and…and…me…" Lilith voice shook. She squeezed my hand as hard as she could.

"It's ok…"

"No it's not ok! I wasted my whole life thinking that I was better than every one, when actually I was just an insecure and bitchy little girl. I only realised it when I had been murdered and when I was sent down to…down there. It's awful; there's no light, there's just darkness. All the broken down souls and demons hurt you and they tease you. They take you and they…they…" Lilith burst out into tears. She buried her head in her hands and wept. I put my arm around and put her on my lap.

"I don't think you're stuck up, bitchy, insecure or self centred. I think you're really friendly and sweet." I told her. Lilith looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"Really?" Lilith tried to smile.

"Really, really." I smiled. Lilith smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't really know what to do. I rested my cheek on the top of her head.

"Lilith…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A dark, low, gruff voice came from behind us. Lilith screamed and shot up. She turned round; her face went white and her eyes widened. I turned round and saw boy standing behind us. He had black eyes, dirty peach skin and stained red lips. He smiled and showed grey teeth, which dripped with; well I assumed it was blood. He wore a ripped, dirty white t-shirt and jeans.

"I-I-I didn't d-do anything! I-If I did then I didn't mean t-to." Lilith looked straight at the boy. He stepped forward and smirked at her.

"Then who's he Lilli…?"

"It's Lilith and he's nobody. He was just leaving." Lilith walked over to me and pulled me away from him.

"No. He stays here. I know you're lying Lilith, I can always see you. You've broken a rule. You're not allowed to use your magic." The boy stepped forward and grabbed Lilith's arm.

"I didn't use any of it! I swear I didn't! Please!" Lilith's scream filled my ears with pain. He pulled Lilith, so she was standing right in front of him; he kissed her forehead leaving a red mark on it and smiled.

"Don't lie. You used magic to fix yourself up after I showed you what happens when you break the rules. Do you want me to show you again?" he snarled. Lilith shook her head.

"No. I'm s-sorry. Please don't…" Lilith's voice broke out into a weep. The boy shook his head and snarled at her.

"Too late." The boy dropped Lilith on the floor and kicked her in the ribs. I took a step forward but the boy pushed me back so I fell on the floor. I hit my head on the ground. I must off blanked out for like a second but I could still hear the screams of pain coming from Lilith I opened my eyes to see Lilith curled up in a ball on the floor. Blood slowly spread across the ground. The boy lifted Lilith up by her arm; he put his arm around her waist and let go of her arm. Lilith drooped backwards; she was unconscious. I saw that half her dress was stained red and that her arm was turning a purplish colour. The boy lifted Lilith's head and put his mouth to her.

"This is you last chance and then no more. Follow the rules or get sent back down." He told Lilith. Lilith opened her eyes and looked at the boy. She nodded her head and sighed. The boy dropped Lilith on the floor; she curled up into a ball and hid her head in her arms. I got up and went over to her.

"Don't you even think about getting cuddly with her. She goes to you; you do not go to her. I advise you not to kiss her or do you want me to do the same to you?" The boy started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, she not as sweet as you think." He smirked at me and faded into the distance. When I was sure that he was gone, I knelt next to Lilith and stroked her head. She didn't move.

"Lilli, it's ok he's gone. You're safe now." I pulled her up gently and put my arms around her. Her dress had ripped and I could see and massive gash in her side. Thick, red blood oozed out of it and ran along the side of her body, staining her dress as it went along. I pulled her dress away from the gash; Lilith flinched and groaned in pain.

"Don't touch it." Lilith pushed my hand away. Lilith whispered something and then placed her hand on top of the gash. She pulled her hand away. Suddenly the blood disappeared off from her body and her broken skin connected again leaving no trace of any wound. Lilith stood up and stumbled a little. I stood up as well and held her hand.

"Are you alright Lilli? And I thought you weren't allowed to use your magic?" I asked. Lilith smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Lilli?"

"Oh sorry. Lilith,"

"No. Lilli, I like it and yes I am alright. I'm allowed to use my magic on me just not other people." Lilli's face beamed; it seemed to be glowing. I'm not sure what happened next, I seemed to put my arms around her waist and pull her towards. Lilli put her arms around my neck, _'I advise not to kiss her or do you want me to do the same thing to you?' _They boy's words came into my head and seemed to rip apart moment we were having. I pulled away from her and took her hands off me. Lilith looked at me with utter confusion.

"I have to go…now." I started to walk away. Lilith ran after me.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Lilith looked at me helplessly.

"No. I just need to go." I turned round leaving Lilith alone in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When I arrived back home I went straight up to my room. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. So many feeling were going through my head; anger, jealousy, pain and…well I didn't know what the other feeling was. My brother came into my room with the biggest smirked on his face.

"Didn't have a girl in your room last night, eh?" He walked over to me and sat carelessly on my bed. I sat up and glared at him.

"There was no one in my room!" I shouted. George's mouth twitched into a smile, he knew he'd struck a nerve.

"I beg to differ, was it the same girl you saw today?" George grinned showing his full set of teeth. How the hell did he know? He couldn't have seen everything, otherwise he would have told mum and dad.

"I didn't see any girl today." I told him. I rubbed my forehead and sighed inwards.

"Oh really? Then why did I see you cuddling a girl up by Demonii Creek? Also, I am very ashamed of you Liam. You didn't kiss her! You just left the poor bitch standing in the woods by herself while you ran away like a sap." George smirked. My whole body filled with rage. Lilli wasn't a bitch and never will be.

"She's not a bitch." I snarled at George.

"Ooo…have I touched a nerve there Liam?" George smirked.

"Fuck off George. You're such a bastard, you make other people's lives miserable just so you feel better about yourself. No wonder Jessica left you." I got up and headed for the door. Suddenly George grabbed me from behind and flung me on the bed. I lifted my self up but I was knocked back down by George's fist hitting my face. I fell backwards and grabbed my face. My face throbbed with pain, I grabbed my face and saw that me nose was bleeding. George punched me again but this time in my stomach. I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach. George lifted me up by my collar and lifted me up to his face.

"You shut up about Jessica. You dirty, scummy, bastard you're nothing but filth." George snarled. George kicked me where it hurts and then punched my face again. I let out a cry in pain. I hid my head in my arms. I heard George laugh at me but someone came into the room, which soon stopped it. I felt a pair of cold hands lifted my head up. My vision was blurred but when it focused again I saw Lilli staring back at me. She smiled sympathetically at me.

"You alright?" I wheezed.

"I'm better than you." Lillie turned to George. "What the hell were you thinking?" George looked at Lilli blankly. He frowned at her and scowled.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you a question. Answer it." Lilli's voice was filled with anger.

"I'm not going to answer to you. I mean look at you…"

"George shut up." I coughed. Lillie sat on the bed and put my head in her lap.

"You shut up or do you want me to do it again…"

"You won't do it again. Now bugger off and don't tell your parents about me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, they're going to wonder how Liam ended up like this aren't they? I'll tell them everything and maybe a few of my own details." Lilli threatened. I couldn't believe than she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by George. At school everyone moved out of his way to avoid getting kicked…George was apparently the 'fittest guy' and 'sweetest boy you could ever find' according to the girls. I was just George's younger brother who nobody cared about. George scowled at her and stormed out the room and slamming the door behind him. Lilli laid my head gently on the bed and straightened my body out. I flinched at the pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Lilli asked stroking my face. I felt slightly awkward, I had only really known her for a day or two and here she is in my room looking after me. Although, she did say that she's seen me for two weeks but that still didn't mean that she could can't really friendly with me but I felt so happy around Lilith.

"Everywhere." I whispered. It hurt just to speak let alone move. Lilli sighed and pulled my shirt up. She flinched in the sight of my body.

"Oh Liam…"

"What's the matter?"

"You've got bruises all over you body. Does this hurt?" Lilli poked my right side.

"Ouch! Yes it does!" I yelled. Lilli bit her lip and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

"Do you want me to heal you?" She asked.

"Do you have to use your magic?"

"A little."

"Then no." There was no way on earth that I was going to risk her getting hurt again and I didn't want to lose her…

"What are you going to say to your parents?" Lilli raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'll say that I fell over in the woods and fell down in a ditch because I'm a retard." Lilli laughed a little. Lilli looked my face and sighed.

"Do you have a tissues Liam?"

"I think I have some in my pocket in my school blazer. It's hanging on the back of my door." I told her. Lilli got up and went over to my door. She dug around in my pockets and pulled out a packet. She pulled one out and came back over to me. She sat beside me and wiped the blood from my nose away. When Lilli was done she kissed my forehead and put a pillow under my head.

"I heard what Axtori…the boy in the woods told you. Do you believe him?" Lilli asked.

"I don't know. I'm just freaked out big time." I told her. Lilli smiled and got up. "I have to go now."

"Why? Don't go please." I jumped up after her. My body ached with pain but I didn't care.

"I just need to go." Lilli tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Why? Will you b coming back?"

"No. I won't be coming back. I'm going because…because…it'll be better that way. I've become too involved in your life Liam. If I don't leave it now then it won't just be me who'll get hurt." Lilli turned away from me and went over to my window. I grabbed her hand and spun her round to face me."

"Look at me! I've only known you for two days but it feels like longer. When I look at you, I feel happy I don't feel useless and less of a freak. Lilli I don't care if you've only known me for two days. I really like you. No. I really, really like you. You can't leave me with the shit life I have." I bit my lip. Lilli smiled and took my hand off her. She stroked my cheeks and kissed it.

"I have to go." Lilli turned round and headed for my window.

I will continue the story very soon


End file.
